Gensokyo Odyssey
by Donny Donster
Summary: The Pathfinders are just one of the many tiny guilds in the peaceful city of Tharsis. Their mapping quest of the Sacred Mountains is cut short when their airship crashed because of a FOE. They hid in the warm underground lake hoping for a rescue, however they encountered a certain gap youkai surrounded by FOEs. So they did what any sane guild would do;save this "damsel in distress"
1. CH 1 - Detour?

**Notes**

Time for the sad news. I won't be continuing " _Rise of the Tank_ " because my laptop's hard drive failed a year ago. I am really sorry for anyone who was waiting for my story for that long. I never had the courage to tell you guys and because it left me in state of shock because 24 chapters were all outlined and in a blink of an eye, gone. Now back to this new beginning, thank you Black Friday because I got a new laptop!

A crossover between Touhou and Etrian Odyssey IV, with minor modifications. What kind of modifications? It's mostly on the Etrian side of things:

1) Each guild member only has one class and does not have a subclass like in the game because it'll make things confusing for me.

2) The guild in this crossover is not the guild we all play as to save the day, it's just a guild with a bunch of nobodys.

The guild only has six OCs. One is a self-insert, not telling who, but you can figure it out. If you know your anime and video game character names then you'll figure it out with ease (Or just scroll all the down to the next set of notes). I am knowledgeable on the Etrian Odyssey series, but the first chapter is the only one that will take place in Etrian Odyssey. Don't mind the equipment names like caster's coat and such because if you don't play Etrian Odyssey IV, just think of it as favored text.

Also note this: Updates are slow, working on my master degree, this means essay, essay, and essay. Also because I usually wait at least a week before I proofread my stuff.

Major kudos to the Etrian Odyssey wikia, I don't know how I would have survive without it.

And credit to Subzero Dragon for beta reading the first chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter One: Detour?**

The _Pathfinders_ Guild is one of the many small guilds that resides in the peaceful city of _Tharsis_ located in the Outlands, which is famous for its natural mazes. _Tharsis_ used to be a city on the brink of economic collapse because of its remote location, but due to the invention the skyship and unexplored lands, the city regained life because of explorers. These explorers would form groups called guilds and work together in the name of fame and fortune.

Explorers get their jobs and missions from either the count or from a bar known as the _Dancing Peacock_. Outside of the bar, there were two men; one is standing and the other one is drunk. The man that is standing, is named Domhnall, he is the leader of the Pathfinder. He has short black hair and brown eyes. He is wearing glasses, a gray jacket reinforced with boiled leather, khaki pants, and boots made out of hide. The drunken one is Steiner, he has light brown hair and eyes. He is wearing a lab coat, brown pants, hide boots, and has a messenger bag with a red cross that lets everyone knows that he is a medic.

Domhnall shook his head in disgust, "Steiner, how many times have I told you not to get drunk right before we start a job?"

Steiner pointed to himself and proclaimed in an unknown language, " _I AM MAD MEDIC! INVADE! DESTROY!_ " the dude then collapsed towards Domhnall.

A female landsknecht walked out of the bar with an official-looking paper in hand, she has purple hair and eyes. She is wearing plate mail complete with a chain skirt, a type of shield called an _aspis_ dangling on her right arm, leather gloves, and chain greaves. As a landsknecht, her job is to deal a lot of pain and suffering to the monsters the guild fights.

"Karen" Domhnal calls out, "Can you carry him back to the _Silver Will_?"

The _Silver Will_ is the Pathfinders' skyship, it was issued after their first mission from the count. The hull is 47 feet long and stands at a height of 15 feet, however it is actually 35 feet tall if the blimp-like structure is included. The skyship is unarmed in order to make room for quarters to sleep in, bigger storage and fuel capacity. The ship's engine uses iridescent ores as fuel to power the propeller on the back and the exhaust goes into the blimp-like structure to provide lift.

Karen looked at the guild leader with a bewildered look. She thought to herself, " _Does he honestly expects a lady to do the heavy lifting?_ "

Domhnal pleaded, "Come on, you kill FOEs with ease, so a drunken medic shouldn't be bad." The FOE is a deadly monster that wanders outside of Tharsis, they can either provide a challenge for explorers and the military or just outright slaughter them. The term stands for Field-On-Enemy which was coined by the military, but most explorers just call them Fucking Overpowered Enemies.

His pleas fell to deaf ears as she grabbed a guard and bribed him one thousand gold, "Guard, take this man to the _Silver Will_." The guard nods and carried Steiner away.

"That was part of our guild funds, right?!" Domhnal said in a panicky voice.

"Yes, you think a lady like me should carry drunks and pay out of her wallet?"

"B-b-but we're almost brok-" Before Domhnal could finish, she thrust the official-looking paper in his face.

"That," she said as the leader held the paper, "is a job. The military wants a guild to map out the Sacred Mountains. Reward? 8000 gold."

Domhnal sighed, "Well at least you did something I told you to do."

"Next time try going in yourself, our guild leader can't be that shy!" she said while walking towards the direction of the city gates and laughed, " _O~hohoho!_ "

Domhnal thought to himself while walking on the cobblestone streets, "The other three should be at the _Berund Atelier_ selling off our loot."

The _Berund Atelier_ is the city's item and blacksmith shop. The guild leader sees the rest of the guild members walking out of the shop with a bag of gold. The serious person with brown hair and eyes that is carrying the bag is Rock, the guild's fortress. His duty as a fortress is to take hits and relieve pressure from other guild members. He wears similar gear to Karen, but he has a heavy mace instead of a sword.

Rock saw Domhnal walking towards them, so he gave the guild leader a nod and said, "We received 8000 gold from the loot, and spent 5000 on supplies."

"Too much on supplies." Charlotte stated. She is the guild's sniper, she has brown eyes and dark blue hair tied into a pony tail by a red bow. Her role is to bind the monster's legs, arms, and head so it can't fight back. She wears studded leather armor, a feathered hat, chain greaves, and is armed with a recurve bow. She is a woman of few words.

The scanty clad dancer with green eyes and pink twintails shouted, "Too much on supplies? Well excuse me, I tried my best haggling! Why don't YOU try talking?!" Her name is Maki and she is the guild's dancer. Her role is support, she can assist in fighting alongside with the fighters and heal them with her dances. However, her personality isn't as graceful as her dances.

"Shall we get to the _Silver Will_?" Domhnal asked and showed the official-looking paper, "We have a new job."

Maki snatched the paper, reads it, and asked, "Mapping the Sacred Mountains? Why? Didn't everyone set off to the Cloudy Stronghold to deal with the Imperials?"

"Which is why we are mapping the Sacred Mountains, plus I hear news that the Underground Lake is really warm now because one of the more renowned guilds melted the ice with some kind of fire from the Cloudy Stronghold. We can stop there to warm up." Domhnal stated.

The guild leader and his mates started to walk down the cobblestone streets towards the city gates and Maki muttered, "I didn't join this guild to map places out, I wanted to become famous..."

Domhnal said, "We will become famous in our own way."

"Wah?!" Maki jumped and thought, " _Damn it, I didn't expect him to hear me._ "

Despite being called the city gates, it is actually a pier where guilds would dock their skyships. It is also home to the Geomagnetic Pole, a teleportation device that can teleport an entire skyship to a different area or labyrinth. It is a very busy place because skyships come and go, trading ships, explorers heading out, and explorers coming back either in one piece, missing a few pieces, or in a wooden box.

Once the guild members board the _Silver Will_ , they stood on the deck in a circle. Domhnal took a deep breath and said, "1, 2, 3, go!"

Domhnal has rock and everyone else has paper; he lost and now he has to pilot the nice boat.

* * *

Thanks to the Geomagnetic Pole and other guilds that discovered the other pole in the Sacred Mountains, getting there was really simple. Simply fly the skyship into the pole, the pilot has to think about his destination, and the skyship will appear there in a blink of an eye. The Outlands which is where _Tharsis_ is located in a green and warm place. The Sacred Mountains, however, was frigid and snowy. Sometimes, a blizzard can start and those can ground skyships because of poor visibility and inexperience pilots can crash. The second biggest threat are tornadoes because blizzards can make them seem invisible and the biggest threat are FOEs.

Things weren't going well, while in the middle of mapping the Sacred Mountains, the _Silver Will_ was jumped by a FOE that was hiding the blizzard. The FOE is an icy pincer, a giant mantis with frozen sickles, it has a special ability which allows it to control the cold.

"Charlotte!" Domhnal shouted.

Charlotte climbed out of the hatch, she observed the mantis and knew what to do. The mantis attacks with its sickles, so therefore, she needs to bind the arms. She fired her first shot.

 _Twang!_

They are on a moving skyship, hitting a moving target while on a moving platform is nearly impossible.

 _Twang!_

They are in a blizzard, and that made things even more difficult.

 _Twang!_

Every single shot she fired missed because the wind blows them in different directions, bad visibility, or the icy pincer would just freeze them. Seizing the opportunity, the icy pincer swiped at the blimp-like structure on the _Silver Will_ , causing the skyship to rapidly lose altitude. The icy pincer was so focused on the skyship that it didn't notice a tornado, and was promptly sucked in to it.

"Everyone, brace for impact!" Domhnal shouted down into a speaking tube to let everyone inside know. He skillfully glided the _Silver Will_ and it softly landed on the snow, if this was anywhere else that wasn't snow or water, everyone could have been badly maimed or dead. The guild leader then gave Charlotte a telescope, "Keep watch." He climbed down the hatch.

Inside the ship, everything looks alright, except for a few stuff were knocked off their shelves and broken portholes. Domhnal spotted Steiner in the bathroom and he wasn't drunk this time. The medic was wrapping a wound dressing around Karen's right arm. He glanced at Domhnal and said, "Nice landing. Only casualty is Karen because of broken glass."

The landsknecht looked away and pouted, "It's only a flesh wound. It's not like I'll die from a silly paper-cut."

Domhnal then heard rapid footsteps and shouting from Maki, "Rock, hurry up! The faster we board up the broken portholes, the less heat we lose!" Unlike back in _Tharsis_ , where she was scanty dressed, she wore a caster's coat here to keep warm. Rock approaches the guild leader.

"Domhnal."

"Rock."

The fortress was holding some plywood, "My hands are full right now, give me a few minutes to board up the broken portholes."

The guild leader walk towards the storage room to search for a very important item, the _ariadne thread_ or the warp wire. It's a must have for any guild going out to explore because it'll warp them back to the city. He searched and searched, but to no avail. He silently cursed at himself for not ordering them to buy at least two _ariadne threads_.

Domhnal took a deep breath and shouted, "WE FORGOT THE ARIADNE THREADS!" Everyone inside the ship heard that and ignored him, some people like Maki, laughed at him.

The sound of the hatch being opened can be heard. Charlotte raced down towards Domhnal, "That blizzard died down. You need to see this."

The guild leader nodded, "Alright, stay here and help out."

Charlotte shook her head, "I'll follow you. It's dangerous to come out alone because you are unarmed."

Once the duo is out on the deck, Domhnal looked at the stern of the ship realized that the 50 foot propeller is mangled up; it was damaged beyond repair, they would have to abandon the _Silver Will_ and salvage what they need if they are rescued.

Charlotte tapped on Domhnal's shoulder, "Look at the bow."

The guild leader looked across the ship's bow and saw a cave, he grabbed out his map and said, "Wow, thank goodness, we landed in front of the Underground Lake." He stuffed the map in his pocket and ordered, "Charlotte, get everyone to put on backpacks and gather them all up the deck." the sniper was about to go down until he stopped her, "Oh and one last thing, turn off the engine, lights, and heat, it'll attract monsters if it's on."

* * *

It took roughly less than half an hour to get inside the cave. By the time they got to the cave, it was already dark and temperatures outside dropped to below freezing. Unlike the outside, the Underground Lake is very warm and all the ice has melted. Maki breathed a sigh of relief, "It's nice and warm, who'd except to find such a nice place out here?"

Charlotte whispered, "FOEs"

The guild looked on and noticed that all the ice melted and formed a lake, however this means that whatever FOEs were frozen inside had come back to life.

Rock added in, "Well, it's better than freezing to death."

Maki nodded, "Or being mauled on the _Silver Will_."

The guild leader then ordered, "Alright, everyone form a line, two ranks deep. Rock and Karen, take the left and right. Steiner stand in the middle."

The three people who were called up stood up front. Rock was standing on the left, Karen on the right, and Steiner in the middle. Domhnal continued, "As for the rear, Charlotte stays behind Rock, Maki stays behind Karen, and I stay behind Steiner. Got that?"

A sound of agreements was heard and the guild members got into formation. It is a simple formation, it allows them to be more focused on the front, but leaves them open from behind. The monsters here are just pushovers, Venomshrooms and Hexfrogs are the only ones that can give the group some trouble because they can poison and cause paralysis, but the FOEs here are still a problem. The deeper they went into the cave and the closer they approached the lake, the warmer it got.

Then they encountered the dreaded FOE, a plated chaser. A giant turtle that is actually really fast, despite its sluggish appearance.

"Domhnal, that plated chaser is acting weird." Karen pointed at the FOE, it was moving much more sluggish than usually, "I guess those guys aren't used to the heat. Piece of cake!" she said with a smile.

"Nope! Those guys are a pain to kill and their shells are tough." Steiner commented.

Domhnal sided with Steiner, "I agree. We just crash landed, so we need to conserve our energy and well-being."

Karen pouted, "It's only one FOE. Besides, I bet it'll go away if I bribed it, just like what I did with the guard."

Rock face-palmed at Karen's words. The guild continued on until they reached the lake. In the middle of the lake was a hovering black flame, without that flame, this entire cave would be frozen.

Domhnal said, "It's hard to believe that a black flame can hover above water and melt an entire cave filled with ice." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Okay, drop your backpacks, we'll set up shelter here and wait for rescue."

Maki ran up to the lake, removed her boots, took off her coat, and put her feet in the water. She let out a blissful sigh, "Oh my god, this feels so nice, it's like a hot spring!" A green mob cap hit her leg and she picked it up. Suddenly, the water in front of her started bubbling and a body floated up. The dancer's face went from blissful relaxation to horror as she let out a scream.

Maki calm herself down and dragged the body out, she touched around the neck and felt a heartbeat. "STEINER!"

Steiner and everyone else ran towards Maki. Noticing the wet body, he performed CPR. After a minute, the "human" woke up and Steiner was about to wrap a warm blanket around her. She was a child, she has cat ears, two tails, brown hair and eyes, and wore a red dress.

Domhnal ordered, "Alright get back to work people, Maki and Steiner, keep this kid company and let her rest."

Maki got the catgirl to rest on her lap, she started to pet her and had a face of pure joy. Steiner cast a healing spell and then asked, "So are you feeling better?" The catgirl nodded and he asked, "What's your name and where are your parents?"

The catgirl tried to sit up, but was too tired, "My name is Chen. Yukari and Ran are on the other side. I saw a pair of giant bats so I rode on top of one and waved Ran goodbye. It was fun! But I fell off into the water."

"Huh?" said both the medic and dancer.

Maki ordered, "Steiner, get Domhnal here."

The good medic left. Then another voice was heard and it was older, "Chen?!" Right in front of Maki were two weird looking ladies. One with a purple and light blue dress and nine yellow tails. The other in a purple dress with half her body inside a black hole.

"Ran!" Chen, took off the blanket and flew off towards Ran. Maki sat there with her mouth open, not because that one of them is inside a black hole with creepy eyes and the other has a bunch of tails, but because they were flying.

The rest of the guild came down and stare in wonder at the three not-so-human beings. Charlotte tilted her head and said, "FOEs?"

Yukari took out her fan and covered her mouth, " _Ara ara~_ we are not FOEs. We are..." there was a belief pause, "runemasters from another land."

 _Screech, screech, screech!_

Suddenly a swarm of patrol bats appeared, they were probably angry that one of their comrades were ridden by a catgirl. They are another type of FOE, they are giant bats and are well known for taking down people with their claw dances.

Karen slapped the dancer, "Maki, snap out of it!" the poor woman is still in shock at the three floating "runemasters".

Steiner pulled out his heavy mace, "There's too many of them!"

Rock got his shield up, "One or two is fine, but twenty?"

Charlotte whispered, "Too many."

Maki shouted at Karen, "Stop hitting me!"

Domhnal shouted, "Calm down people! We're not gonna fight all of them. Create an opening to punch out and then make a beeline out of the cave, okay?" Of course, that did little to ease the tension because no matter how good the plan is, if they are being gang-banged then they're all coming back in wooden boxes. He looked back at the three "runemasters" and said, "When you get the chance, get the heck out of here, there's too many."

Maki looked at the guild leader all teary eyed, "I know I said I wanted to become famous, but I didn't want this kind of fame!"

Chen looked at Ran and said, "We should help them! That guy in the lab coat saved me by kissing!"

Something inside Ran snapped, "LET ME AT HIM!"

Immediately, she was smacked in the head with a fan by Yukari, "It's called _CPR_ , Ran. CPR."

Yukari smiled at Chen, "Don't you worry, I'll help them out, but first I want to watch what they are doing."

The battle had started. The main tactic for a patrol bat FOE goes like this: Charlotte bind the arms with her attacks so the bat can't fight back with their claws, and then everyone just rush it until its dead. This tactic works great on 1 or 3, but it's a challenge for anything greater than that.

Domhnal ordered, "Rock, provoke them!"

The fortress loudly banged his shield and attracted nearly every single bat.

The guild leader tapped Maki's shoulder, "Ready up your chase samba."

The dancer performed a chase samba which allows her to attack again when another ally attacks.

The guild leader looked at Karen, "Karen, ready up your electric link!"

The landsknecht bashes a patrol bat with the electric link which was super effective and then Maki followed up on the attack. The electric link is an electric attack that allows Karen to attack again with an electrical attack when another ally attacks.

The same patrol bat then smashes into Rock's shield and cause him to fall over.

Domhnal gave out two more orders, "Charlotte, do your best and try to bind their arms! Steiner, get your healing spells ready to heal Rock!"

The sniper fires an arrow at the patrol bat and failed to bind the arms, this was followed up a Karen's and Maki's attacks. While all this was happening, Steiner had enough time to use a healing spell on Rock.

Yukari thought to herself, " _Interesting teamwork, I bet Reimu can learn something from all of this_ " She then closes her fan, "Alright Chen, watch what I'm going to do~"

The "runemaster" opened up a creepy, but totally safe portal with eyeballs in the background. The gap was right where all the guild members were standing. They all fell through and the last thing that was heard were screams of terror.

"Yukari... when Chen said help them, she didn't mean send them to Gensokyo. She meant jump into the fray and fight." stated Ran.

Yukari frowned, "Ran, you're right!" She opened another gap.

 _Ding, ding, ding, ding._

The familiar sound of an American railroad crossing was heard, then out came a barreling diesel-electric locomotive pulling one mile of boxcars. Every single FOE in its way were flattened. Yukari opened another gap for the train to go back to where it came from.

"Now, shall we enjoy our bath in the Underground Lake?" she asked with a smile.

"What about those people?" Ran asked.

Yukari lazily waved her hand, "Don't worry, I sent them off to one of the safer places in Gensokyo... I think."

* * *

"Ugh." Domhnal woke up and checked his surroundings; lots of sunlight and weird green pole-like trees were everywhere. He felt like he had this strange urge to say "Goddamn it!" to someone. One by one, he woke everyone up.

"This sure isn't the Underground Lake," Karen commented.

Maki added in, "I rather be here than there."

"Peaceful," stated Charlotte.

"Hey, isn't this bamboo?" Steiner asked.

"Different from our bamboo." the sniper added. What she meant was that the bamboo here are more natural when compared to the ones at their universe where it is mutated.

Rock tapped Domhnal, "We left our supplies behind. It's best if we find civilization as fast as possible."

Domhnal nodded, "Right, okay..." He pointed to Karen, "Make a mess out of those... bamboo. Cut them down."

Next up was Rock, "Dig a pit and throw a couple of the bamboos in."

Back to Karen, "Once the bamboos are in the small pit, use your blazing link to light a fire, it'll serve as a marker in case we get lost."

Domhnal got out a piece of paper and quill and thought, "this bamboo forest is just like a labyrinth."

The guild then marched off into the unknown.

* * *

 **Notes**

Okay, done with first chapter. This is going to be the only chapter when the story is set in the Etrian Odyssey universe, everything else is going to be in Gensokyo. I hope you guys and gals enjoyed this because the next chapter will be up by next year on 2016. By next year, I do mean by the end of January or beginning of February.

Haven't spotted any references to my character's names? I'll help:

Domhnal - Gaelic form of Donald/Donny. So that's the self-insert, however he's only self insert in name. If you guys want a true self insert, it'll became a comedy because there will be a lot of screaming, crying, and running because the poor guy doesn't wanna die (If he dies, then it's horror, well for me).

Steiner - " _Steins;Gate_ ". The "I AM MAD MEDIC!" was a huge giveaway because it was based off of this famous quote: "I AM MAD SCIENTIST!"

Rock - " _Megaman_ " or in Japan, " _Rockman_ "

Maki - " _Love Live! School Idol Project_ " and no, she is not my favorite Muse member; it's Nozomi.

Karen - Karen Kujou from " _Kiniro Mosaic_ ".

Charlotte - " _Charlotte_ " (That one anime that aired in summer 2015 by Key aka the creators of " _Clannad_ ").

Why those names? Well that's what I named my characters in the game itself. Yes, I know there can only be five in a party, but I always like to think that empty space in the back is reserved for the player him or herself who is giving out the orders and mapping the places out. Also if you want to know a little more about the OCs, go to the Touhou OC wiki on Fanfiction. To get there, click on the "forum" button on the top right (under the search bar in fanfiction.)

 **Uhh bamboo and other trees in Etrian Oddssey are mutated?**

Probably not, but I made them like that for my story and I have a very good reason too. It's very big spoilers, but it's also my reason why, so the readers will have to know anyways. Etrian Oddssey, especially the first one takes place in the far future where mankind collapsed and a lot of the plants and animals we know and loved all mutated into monsters. Which is why your party got killed by giant pink/red mole rats or giant butterflies in the first dungeon.


	2. CH 2 - The Bamboo Forest of the Lost

**Notes**

So now we approach the second chapter, from this point on, it will all take place in Gensokyo. As I stated in the first chapter, there's only six OCs, they are: Charlotte, Domhnal, Karen, Maki, Rock, and Steiner. They are not based off of real people, but they are references to certain games, a fanfiction writer, and animes.

Chapter 2 was originally a little over or under 6,000 words, I divided it into three chapters instead.

Major kudos to the Touhou wiki for obvious reasons.

Major thanks to Subzero Dragon for beta reading.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Bamboo Forest of the Lost**

Things quickly went wrong. Everyone jumped into the bamboos to hide from a huge wave of danmaku, "Rock, Karen, shields up! Everyone get behind them!" Domhnal ordered and everyone obeyed. As soon as they hid behind the fortress and landsknecht, waves of danmaku flew everywhere, and only a few hit the shields. Domhnal peaked through to see the culprit and it was, "we're being overwhelm by a platoon of small fairies." he muttered in shock.

Domhnal ordered, "Charlotte, you don't need a clear shot for this one, just fire a squall volley!"

The sniper nodded and fired. The squall volley allowed her to fire several arrows at once and hit monsters at random. The fairies were avoiding the arrows instead of firing danmaku, then one of them let out a high pitch scream; an arrow lodged into her head, she slowly fell to the floor and died.

The other fairy looked at body and screamed, "YOUKAI HUNTERS! THEY'RE BREAKING THE SPELL CARD RULES!" then flew off like a fairy out of hell.

Karen exclaimed, "They can talk?!"

Seconds later the dead fairy dissolved and reappeared in the same spot. She saw the humans and tried to fly away, but she had a headache from that arrow and smacked into a bamboo tree. Seizing the moment, Steiner grabbed her, "So these little girls are immortal?"

"Let me go!" the fairy yelled.

"No, now why did you attack us?" The good medic questioned.

The fairy giggled, "Because danmaku battles are fun! But you guys are dangerous, you don't play by the rules!"

Domhnal asked, "We're dangerous right?" The fairy nodded furiously, "Does that mean you won't attack us?" The fairy shook her head.

"Karen, off with her head!"

"Gladly!"

Steiner forced the fairy on to the ground, Karen readied her sword, and then the fairy screamed, "No, stop! Stop! I won't attack you guys!"

Domhnal gave Rock a nod and he let the fairy go. The guild leader smiled, "Good job, everyone."

"If we ever get back to civilization, I'm taking a nice long bath." said Maki.

Steiner asked, "Weren't you relaxing in the Underground Lake not too long ago?"

The dancer glared at him, "Shut up, that fight with 30 fairies was a workout! We never faced firepower of that magnitude."

Domhnal looked up and saw the orange skies, "The sun's setting, let's get to it. I rather find the nearest shelter and fast." He looked around the group, "This place give me the creeps, it feels like someone or something is watching us..."

 _Rustle, rustle…_

There was rustling in the nearby bamboo grove. A black wolf suddenly jumped out to meet the party.

"Finally, something right up our alley." Rock said in relieve.

"Rock, provoke it. Steiner, ready up healing magic."

Steiner questioned, "Wait really? It's just a wolf!"

"There are fairies in this land, they're something out of a fairy-tale. If this is really a fairy-tale..." Domhnal glared at the wolf, "then there's more to this wolf then meets the eye."

Steiner nodded and prepared a healing spell.

Domhnal then ordered the landsknecht and dancer, "Karen, Maki, do not use your TP skills, when we were transported here, our supplies were left behind. As soon as that wolf hits Rock, go for the kill."

The black wolf charged in towards Rock. The fortress raised his shield, but then right before the two came into contact, the wolf jumped about 15 feet in the air and over Rock; he could only stare in shock because this creature or monster is completely different, then shock was replaced with horror. He shouted, "Domhnal, watch out!"

 _Twang!_

An arrow was launched by Charlotte, it hit the wolf and shatters. The guild leader used his arms as protection for his face and neck as the 110 pound wolf fell towards him.

 _Chomp!_

The wolf bit his right arm, the guild leader didn't scream, the weight of the wolf knocked the wind out of him, instead he gave out a shocked and pained face expression. The force of the wolf hitting him caused him to fall back towards the ground. The sheer weight of the wolf broke both of his legs, an arm, and dislocated a shoulder. Seizing the moment, Karen and Maki jumped in and stabbed the wolf. It finally died when Karen beheaded the monster.

"Steiner, don't just stand there, heal him!" Maki yelled.

The good medic replied, "A healing spell is not enough to heal a broken arm and legs, I can do something about that shoulder, but he might go into shock because of his wounds." He crouched down to try to treat the leader.

 _Rustle, rustle…_

More rustling, and then the rest of the pack appeared. Domhnal looked around and then gave out his last order, "Everyone, retreat! Don't worry about me, I'll only slow you down!" The guild leader then passed out from shock.

Four more black wolves of the same kind appeared, then they were engulfed by a black light, when the light disappeared they were standing on two legs. These weren't wolves, they were werewolves.

"Leaving behind our leader? That's one order I'll never listen to!" Karen shouted.

"Orders are orders, we have to obey them." Rock stated as he proceeded to drag Karen.

"Let me go! Listen, I'll give you my life savings! This is wrong!"

Steiner got up and said, "Rock, you better listen to her!"

One of the werewolves got impatient, "Pfft, outsider drama. How boring, I got this!" the werewolf lunged at Steiner.

The medic saw it coming, he quickly opened his messenger bag and threw a bottle at the werewolf. The werewolf sliced into the bottle and white smoke came out. The wolf suddenly dropped to the ground, screaming in pain.

"Gah, what is this?!" the wolf screamed as his eyes and fur melted off.

Steiner smirked, "I'm surprised a creature like you can talk, it's called white phosphorus, medics are given these to fight monsters as a last resort."

The other werewolves watched in anger as their friend stop moving. All of them howled and then charged in.

"Murderer!"

"Kill the outsiders!"

"Avenge him!"

Rustle…

More rustling was heard, then a girl with long white hair appeared. She ran into the fray and held out a spell card: "Blaze Sign: Self-Destruction Giant Flame Whirlwind!" The white hair girl was immediately engulfed in a huge tornado of fire. Once the tornado ended, the three werewolves were unconscious and the girl was in one piece. "Strange, werewolves never appeared in the Bamboo Forest before."

What is left of the guild stared at her in shock. It took a lot of effort to kill two of them, but for her? It was done in less than a minute. Maki was the first one to speak up, "Who... what are you?"

The girl glared at the dancer, "Oh? Shouldn't you guys introduce yourselves first, because I saved you?"

A vein popped up on Maki's forehead, "Why you little piece of shi- mmpphh!" Steiner covered her mouth, she looks really pissed off and started to swing her arms.

Rock gave Steiner a thumbs up, he looked at the white-haired girl, "My name is Rock, that angry girl is Maki, the girl in armor is Karen, the man covering Maki's mouth is Steiner, the quiet one is Charlotte, and..." He looks at Domhnal with a sad face, "He's... our leader."

The white hair girl nodded, "Name's Fujiwara no Mokou." Everyone gave her a blank stare, Fujiwara no Moku smiled, "Just call me Mokou!" She looked at the pool of blood which incited where a fairy was killed, then at the two werewolf bodies, "For outsiders, you did handle yourself well. You must be experienced youkai hunters right?"

Rock shook his head, "No we're not, I'll explain everything later, but first." He grimly looked at the fallen guild leader, "Please tell us where the nearest village is. We need to treat him before he dies."

Mokou sighed and gave a sad look, "Well the nearest village doesn't offer any treatment for those kinds of wounds."

Maki slowly stopped struggling against Steiner, while Rock steeled himself and concealed his emotions. Karen nearly fainted, but Charlotte caught her.

Mokou panics, "W-w-wait! I didn't mean to do that! There is a place close by that can deal with this!" She briefly contempt for a bit, "I got it, I'll escort you there, we can talk on the way. Put your weapons away, no youkai would want to attack anyone when I'm around. Especially when I have four people that smell like dead youkai."

Steiner then ordered, "Karen, give me your shield. Steiner, chop down two pieces of bamboo. We're making a makeshift stretcher with our shields."

"Wait who died and made you the leader?" Maki asked.

The medic glared at Maki, "Nobody here is capable of leading right now." Feeling intimidated, Maki looks away. Once the stretcher was finished, everyone followed Mokou.

The immortal girl then recounted how she found the guild members, "So you see, I was walking around and I saw a campfire in a pit. The humans in the human village would never set up a campfire in a small pit, it's usually above ground." She looks back at Domhnal, "I'm guessing it's his idea right? It's pretty smart, the flames won't start a fire that way."

The medic nodded and Mokou continued, "Then I hear a scream nearby and then I saw you guys. Anyways, now what's your story?"

Steiner talked about the world they came from, explained that they are explorers in a guild called Pathfinders, and how they wound up here. In return, Mokou explained the human village, the bamboo forest, and Eientei.

They stopped at the gate leading to Eientei, Mokou nodded and slowly walks away, "I'll pick everyone up tomorrow afternoon." The immortal girl placed her hands in her pockets and left.

Steiner walked into Eientei and thought, "Nice place, but I highly doubt it'll take a day to fully heal Domhnal." The medic slowly stopped walking and stared at the counter because there was a rabbit girl with purple hair who wore a business suit and skirt.

The rabbit girl looked at them, "Can I help you?" She looked over Steiner and saw the stretcher, "Follow me, I'll lead you to a room to put him. My name is Reisen, I'll get Eirin." She walks towards a room and then...

Kaboom!

She stepped on a landmine, which blew up and released danmaku. She now lay unconscious. Another rabbit girl appeared, she has black hair and wears a pink nightgown. She looked at Reisen and smiled, "Another one bites the dust!"

The rabbit girl with black hair suddenly felt a hand grabbing her leg, she looks down and sees a pissed off Reisen pointing a lunarian pistol at her, "Tewi..." The pistol looked like a sci-fi weapon from a B-rated movie.

"Ahhahaha..." Tewi laughed nervously, "it's a joke! Like you know; 'hahaha'?"

A woman cleared her throat, "Ahem!" and caused Tewi to jump and Reisen to look up.

The woman in question had grey eyes and long silver hair. She wore something similar to a nurse's cap and red and blue clothing. The woman lifted Reisen back on her feet, "Reisen, get that man on to a real stretcher and bring him into one of the rooms."

"Hai!" Reisen moved Domhnal to a stretcher and pushed him into the nearest room.

The woman looked at the group, "Welcome to Eientei, I'm Eirin Yagokoro, the local doctor." she finished off her speech with a sincere smile, letting everyone know that everything is under control and that they are all safe.

* * *

 **Notes**

I'm writing this out of my love for the Touhou Project and Etrian Odyssey. This was posted two days behind schedule because I forgot to upload it. Stay tuned for chapters three and four, they're both coming in soon because 2 - 4 were originally one chapter.


	3. CH 3 - Eientei

**Notes**

Major kudos to the touhou wiki for obvious reasons.

Major thanks to Subzero Dragon for beta reading.

Anonymous PMed Question: HOW THE HELL DO YOU PRONOUNCE DOMHNAL?

Me: Similar to Donald.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Eientei**

A upon learning Eirin's name, Steiner exclaimed, "Heeelllooo nurse!"

Eirin gave a confused look, "Hello?"

 _Bonk!_

The medic was then bonked on the head by the flat part of Karen's sword.

Karen sighed, "Forgive this idiot. I swear if I put a skirt on a bush, he'll start flirting with it..."

Steiner painfully rubbed his head, "Ouch. Well, I have many questions to ask-"

Eirin answered, "Your friend should make a full recovery by tomorrow afternoon. Until then, your group can stay in our rooms." These were common questions she answered to every patient she met.

Steiner sighed in relief, "That's great!" then he had a shocked expression, "Wait what?! That should be impossible!"

"Welcome to Gensokyo..." Eirin looked at Steiner's messenger bag and saw the red cross, "doctor."

"It's Steiner."

Steiner then pointed towards Rock, "That's Rock," then to Karen, "that's Karen," then to Charlotte, "that's Charlotte," then to Maki, "that's Maki," and lastly at the room where Domhnal is in, "Domhnal is inside."

Rock added in, "For the record, we are not youkai hunters. We killed some in self-defense because they tried to kill us..." Like before with Mokou, everything was explained once again.

"I see... well that explains why you smell like dead youkai. It's probably best if you take a bath too. We have an outdoor bath; it's divided for male and female." The nurse then shouted, "Tewi, did you hear that? Maybe you should put that blowgun away before someone gets hurt."

Tewi's ears drooped down, "Aww..."

Reisen came back and whispered in Eirin's ear, "Master, the patient has been settled."

Eirin nodded at Reisen, "Good," she looks at the group, "I'm going to start treatment now, Reisen will help you out with everything else." The nurse walked towards Domhnal's room.

"Eirin? Where are you?" A very refined voice rang out across the hallway, a girl with long black hair holding the latest handheld game console walked out of a room. The way her hair was cut clearly showed that she is from nobility, she wore a pink shirt and a burgundy skirt. By any human, youkai, lunarian, or alien standards, she's top tier beautiful.

She spotted Eirin, "Something is wrong with this game, I ran into Yukari inside the game, the game then started disobeying me, and then I appeared in Eient-" she completely stopped talking and walking when she saw the guild. The girl with the hime hairstyle looked at her game and then back at the group, she silently does this too many times in a very panicky matter; those people are from her game, Gensokyo is an odd place to live in, but nothing could prepare her for that.

Tewi climbed up on the girl's shoulder, "Kaguya what's..." Then, she saw the game screen, "wrong? pfft!" The rabbit youkai fell off and rolled on the floor, laughing like a maniac.

Eirin quickly put two and two together, her face paled and she thought, "God damn it Yukari!" The nurse pushed Kaguya back into her room, "Kaguya, you're unwell, get back in your room!"

 _Slam!_

Eirin slammed the door and locked it. She looked at Tewi with a beaming smile, "Tewi, be a good youkai and patrol the outskirts of Eientei." She then gave an evil whisper, "You better not say anything about that game."

Tewi stopped laughing and gave out a panicked look, "H-h-hai!" She ran off like a rabbit out of hell.

Eirin looked at the group and mouthed the words "sorry" before she heads into Domhnal's room.

"Umm, excuse me?" Everyone looked at the embarrassed purple haired rabbit girl, "I overheard your conversation with Eirin, I can lead you to your rooms and then the baths."

Maki sighed, "What in the world is going?"

Rock answered, "I don't like this, but let's leave this for tomorrow, it's been a rough day, so let's just take a bath and rest."

"Wait, Reisen what about money?" Karen asked.

Reisen answered, "For you guys, it's on the house for now. I'm assuming Yukari spirited you away with nothing else right?" The group nodded as they arrived at their rooms, "Change into bathrobes, I'll get the rabbits to clean your clothes and equipment."

The group went into their rooms and started changing. Charlotte was the first one out, she hugged herself and said, "This feels so good! It feels like I became a rabbit!" She started hopping down the hallway, oblivious to the fact that Reisen and the rest of the group were watching. She turned around to hop back, but then abruptly stopped when she turned because she noticed the group. Her face turned red and she looked away, earning a few laughs from the group.

"The baths are straight the hallway, you can't miss it because it's the only room down there." Reisen said as she motioned the rabbit youkai to get the group's clothes, "We would never do this, but today is different because your things smell like dead youkai and that can cause huge misunderstandings." she added before leaving the group behind.

There are two walkways with the symbol for male and female on each one. The group heads in and Maki shouted, "The pool is divided by a big fence, no peeking or else!"

The two men instantly replied, "Why should I?"

Maki suddenly turned red in fury, "YOU GUYS ARE JERKS!" she stomped off into the bathroom.

Charlotte gave the two guys the stink eye before entering.

Karen rolled her eyes and whispered in a very sarcastic voice, "good job" as she walked in.

Steiner muttered, "Pfft, women. What's their problem? I may be a womanizer, but I'm no pervert."

"Actually, that's not the reason why Maki and the others are angry at us." Rock stated.

Steiner raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

"She's flat." Rock deadpanned.

Steiner looked shocked, "Really? I never noticed."

Now it's Rock's turn to be shocked, "Wait how could you not noticed? She's a dancer, her profession requires her to show a lot of skin."

The pair walked into the bathroom. This was a open bathroom, there are high walls for privacy, a fence that divided the area for both genders, and no ceiling.

Steiner smiled, "Rock, when I flirt or talk with the ladies, I usually stare at their face. Unlike someone I know..." Steiner's smile transformed into a grin, "you pervert."

Rock sighed, "I can't help it, besides back when I was in the military, all we saw were guys. Seeing a woman of any age was like a miracle."

Unknown to the two men, a gap was spying on them while they were bonding.

Steiner spotted the hole in the sky, "Hey is that hole-?!" The gap quickly closed.

Unfortunately, the girls on the other side took it the wrong way. Maki threw a bucket over, "Die perverts!"

 _Bonk!_

The bucket slammed on Rock's head and he was knocked out.

Then a whole mess of buckets came over the wall. Steiner stared at his doom and said, "A squall volley, but with buckets? Probably Charlotte."

Outside the baths, Reisen listening to commotion and said to herself, "I wonder if I should step in."

"You shouldn't, they're just releasing their stress."

Reisen jumped, "Master? Wait, did you finish treating him?"

Eirin nodded, "He'll be ready by the morning." then she asked, "Reisen, do you noticed anything strange about these outsiders?"

"They're adventurers clad in armor and melee weapons..." Reisen's ears suddenly pointed up as she look at Eirin, "Wait, when Sanae came over, she didn't look anything like that. Then there was Sumireko Usami. And outsiders use guns now right?"

"That's correct." Eirin looks around her, "What am I about to say and show should not leave this place. Out of everyone here, you're the only one that didn't see this."

Eirin gave Reisen the princess's handheld console. The rabbit fiddled with the console, it came out of sleep mode, and the game turn on, "I can see why Kaguya likes games from Earth, the Lunarians beat humans in every single way except for entertainment."

Eirin frowned, "Sadly, I have to agree with you there. Coming to Gensokyo with Kaguya is a great idea, but I never expect her to become so attached to these things."

Reisen navigated to the character menu in the game and saw the truth, "Oh..." she whispered. On the menu were the names of everyone in the guild.

"Yukari will find a way to fix all this. Right?" Eirin said to nobody.

"Ara ara~ sharp as ever." a gap opened up and Yukari stepped out. She was not wearing her usual get-up, she was wearing platemail.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Eirin asked slowly trying not to laugh, the gap youkai looked very silly.

"Vacation~" The gap youkai said in a carefree matter. The visor on her helmet suddenly closed on her, "blasted helmet..."

The nurse stated, "You created another incident with this vacation of yours."

"Wrong, those guild members are the solution to this incident. I would tell you more, but that would mean you'll be entering spoilers territory. I will give you a hint though, when Reimu acts, Reisen will play an important role." A gap opened underneath Yukari, "With that being said, I have to knock some sense into the Imperials now, chao~" she disappeared into the gap.

Reisen frowned, "Frankly this incident is troublesome. More and more of the rabbits are coming in injured when they are attacked by youkai that aren't native to the bamboo forest."

Eirin petted Reisen, "I'm sure the shrine maiden is already taking care of this, just get for tomorrow, I am very sure that she is going to come here with danmaku blazing."

"Typical Reimu..." The Lunarian rabbit muttered as both of them walk away from the bath entrance.

* * *

 **Notes**

Okay that concludes chapter 3, next up is an extra chapter. Extra chapters are going to be VERY different from regular chapters, they are written in 1st person from the point of view of either one of the OCs or the Touhou characters. Extra chapters are thought up after I did the outline aka they are ideas I thought while writing out the main chapters. Oh, and they tend to be very short.


	4. CH 3-1 - Afterlife?

**Notes**

As stated in chapter 3 notes, extra chapters are short, and are in first person. Heh, downside to this? This is also an excuse for me to practice writing in first person, so cheers! This is also a chapter where I actually want reviews and such to tell me if I'm doing a horrible job or not, I won't get mad or anything because first person writing is really uncomfortable for me and I want to get better at it.

Major kudos to the Touhou wiki for obvious reasons.

Major thanks to Subzero Dragon for beta reading.

* * *

The last thing I saw were the horrified looks of my guild members. I just hope they didn't do anything stupid and try to save me or else they would all die. Hopefully, they survived because I don't want to leave this place with any regrets.

Wait, why am I able to think when I'm dead?

I opened my eyes and saw that I'm on a boat. The boat gave a slight rock when I got up in a very panicky matter, I look around and all around me is water; there was no land in sight, is this the ocean? Judging by how I can see the stars, it's definitely nighttime, yet the air feels warm.

"Hey, you're finally awake!" A voice rang out from behind me. I turn around and saw a girl or woman. Her red twintails made her rather attractive, and then there was her bust. I felt my cheeks turning red and I completely forgot why or how I appeared on this boat because of this woman.

"Name's Komachi Onozuka," Komachi stood up proudly, "and welcome to the Titanic!"

Silence.

"The largest rowboat in Gensokyo and she's unsinkable!"

Dead silence.

Komachi pointed her scythe at me, "I'm a shinigami, aka a grim reaper. So my duty is to escort dead people like you to meet the yama, but enough about me. Let's get to know about you! It could either be a long ride or a short one depending on how many awful things you did."

"..." I froze up. It's very nerve-wracking talking to a person I don't know, and I'm all alone too.

"What's the matter? Chen got your tongue?" Komachi questioned.

"Huh?"

She sat back down and caused the boat to rock, "Name? You know, the words that many beings in universe use to identify themselves?" she said with a grin.

"I... uhh... aeiou?" I spoke in a timid voice, what was my name again? Wait, what am I saying? How could I forget my own name?

The woman tilt her head at me, "Aeiou?"

I waved my hands frantically, "Wait, no no no! Domhnal!"

Komachi sweat-dropped and frowned, "This feels like I'm interrogating you."

"Sorry."

She held her hand out, "Nice to meet you!"

I grabbed her hand and shook it. Her hand felt warm.

"Domhnal, your hand feels warm."

"Thanks, I guess?" I said in a confused voice.

"That means you're not dead. A ghost or spirit would be very cold, but it's pretty common for a person that is knocked out or in a coma to wind up here." Komachi smiled, "Must be some miracle. Thanks to you, my job just got easier!"

The shinigami hooked her scythe to the collar of my shirt, "Wait, what are you doing?!" I said in a panicky voice.

"Waking you up, duh!"

She started spinning her scythe, my vision is getting blurry, and I was getting nauseous. Next thing I knew, I was flung through the air and everything went white.

* * *

 _Chirp chirp!_

My eyes opened up. I got up and saw that I was sitting on a bed. The smell, the medicine cabinet, the white walls; they all screamed hospital or doctor.

"Was everything that just happened just a dream?" I said to myself. I look at the window and saw birds singing, but then I realized that it was not a dream because outside was that accursed bamboo forest.

The door opened and a woman with grey eyes and long silver hair walked in. She wore something that resembles a nurse's outfit. She gave out a sincere smile, "You woke up right on time. Welcome to Eientei, I'm Eirin Yagokoro, the local doctor."

Right beside her was a rabbit girl with purple hair, she wore a business suit and skirt. She looked at me and asked, "How are you feeling? Can you walk yet?"

I nodded and got off the bed. I felt like a new man, it was as if I was never hurt at all.

Eirin nodded and said, "Reisen, I'll leave the rest to you, I'll talk to Kaguya and try to make her 'sane' again."

Reisen held out her and said, "C'mon, I'll show you where the baths are. You need to get rid of that dead youkai smell."

I grabbed her hand and she walked me over the bath entrance. She waved at me before leaving.

"Domhnal."

Reisen looked back.

"My name is Domhnal, thanks for helping me."

Reisen smiled and walk away.

I walked into the men's area of the baths and saw my clothes in a basket, they were freshly cleaned. I looked down at what I was wearing and realized that I was wearing some kind of strange robe. I shrugged, took off my clothes and got in the bath, this is going to be a long day. First saving a lady name Yukari, then beaten to a pulp by a werewolf, and now this.

* * *

 **Notes**

Concludes chapter 3.1, guild leader is kinda hopeless without his members right? He's quiet on the outside, but noisy in the inside.

What is this Aeiou?

Google "NASA Moonbase Alpha" look for the Youtube video with around 4 million views and watch it for 30 seconds.


	5. CH 4 - Unrest: Red and White

**Notes**

TRIPLE UPDATE: Start from chapter 3.

Fun fact: Most of the boss themes in Etrian Odyssey IV has the word "Unrest -" in it.

Major kudos to the Touhou wiki for obvious reasons.

Major thanks to Subzero Dragon for beta reading.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Red and White**

The guilds members were awake, gearing up in their equipment, when Eirin came in with some news.

"Domhnall's awake?!" The entire guild shouted.

Eirin covered her ears in response and said, "Yes, he's taking a bath now."

Steiner beamed, "Great, let's go greet him!" He proceeded to move in the direction towards the baths.

Maki grabbed him, "Food first. The last thing he wants is to have us barging into the baths and see him naked."

"We never ate dinner yesterday." said Charlotte.

"Have any of you tried natto?" A voice rang out, the group looked in the direction and saw Kaguya, "It's fermented soybeans."

Steiner pointed at her, "Aren't you that one beautiful woman who had a panic attack earlier yesterday?"

Kaguya gave an uneasy smile, "Pretend that never happened."

Suddenly the mansion rumbled. Reisen ran towards Eirin, "Master, she's here. Tewi is fighting her now."

The sound of fighting can be heard, explosions and screams instantly filled the mansion.

Eirin thought, "She must be coming for them. She must be out of her mind. They don't know anything about the spell card rules." she gave an evil smile, "Kaguya?"

The Lunarian's face paled, "Yes?"

"Do you want a rematch against Reimu? It must be boring fighting Mokou all the time." the nurse dragged Kaguya off without her answer.

Reisen made a nervous laugh, "Umm, if you see any of us knocked out, don't worry, it's harmless." she also started making her way towards the sound of fighting, but then she briefly stopped, "Oh and if you guys get lucky, don't try to kill her!"

"What?" Rock muttered as Reisen ran off.

The curtains to the men's baths opened up and revealed Domhnal walking out, dressed in a bathrobe. He looked at the guild members' worrisome faces, "Something wrong?"

"As much as I want to cry and give you a big hug, I can't because we have trouble." Karin stated.

"Our caretakers are fighting an intruder. What are your orders?" Charlotte asked.

 _Boom!_

The guild leader looked towards the sound of the explosion and saw Reisen's unconscious form; her clothes were torn up and there were some scratches here and there.

"Impossible Request: Jewel from the Dragon's Neck -Five-Colored Shots-!" Kaguya shouted in a panicky voice.

"Our intruder sounds awfully close and judging from that explosion, she is really strong. We won't even last a minute against her." said Domhnal, he looked at the bath sign and a light bulb lit up. "I got an idea, let's hide in the men's bath area, she'll never go in there!"

"Are you serious?" Maki said in disgust.

Steiner smirked, "You're free to join us."

"Like hell I will...besides," Maki readied her two swords, "I'm not a pervert like you guys."

Charlotte and Karen walked into the women's bath area, Maki looked at them in shock, "What are you guys doing?"

Charlotte stared at her and gave her a thumbs up.

Maki's legs started to feel wobbly from being alone and she slowly walked into the women's bath area, "W-w-wait for me!"

Inside the men's bath area, Domhnal jumped into the bath, "Hurry up guys, this is part of the plan!"

Steiner and Rock looked at each other, shrugged, and then did the same thing. Domhnal looked around, "Okay good, the bath is nice steamy, this is going to be perfect."

Rock caught on to the idea and exclaimed, "I like the way you think!"

"Wait are you sure we should be jumping into hot water with our armor on?" Steiner questioned this because people tend to pass out from staying too long in a hot bath.

Domhnal answered, "Judging by how fast those battles were, I say we won't be in the water for too long."

* * *

"What kind of rematch was that?" Reimu deadpanned, the spell card battle was too easy. Even though the shrine maiden was carrying a ko-naginata on her back to deal with outsiders, the extra weight didn't really provide much of a handicap since everyone in Eientei fell like flies.

"The outsiders are probably girls." She thought as she flew down the hallway. She stopped next to the entrance to the women's bath area. The shrine maiden popped her head in and out very quickly, moments later, a volley of arrows flew right by her and impacted the wall.

Reimu declared her spell card, "Holy Relic: Yin-Yang Demon God Orb!" She threw it into the women's bath area.

"Charlotte!" A voice yelled out.

"Maki watch out!" Another voice rang out.

"Gah!"

The sound of two bodies were heard hitting the floor. Reimu smiled and ran inside, she quickly flew backwards into the hallway to avoid a double strike from a young woman armed with a sword and what appears to be a massive wooden shield.

The two ladies faced each other in the hallway, Reimu placed her purification rod on the floor and grabbed her ko-naginata. She lunged at the woman and Reimu's attack met her shield, as expected, the ko-naginata's blade went through the shield, but much to Reimu's dismay, it was now stuck there. No matter what Reimu did, she couldn't pull it out.

The woman grinned, she raised her sword and chopped off the wooden part of the ko-naginata; the Japanese polearm was now worthless. She looked at her shield and noticed paper charms.

 _Boom!_

They blew up and destroyed the shield. Smoke filled the room, there was a faint glow, and then Reimu's voice was heard saying, "Holy Relic: Yin-Yang Demon God Orb!"

The smoke cleared as the yin-yang ball tumbled towards the young woman and flattened her. The woman didn't get up from that move. Reimu stared at the men's bath sign and muttered, "God damn, out of all the places the men have to chose. Aya is going to have a field day with this..."

The shrine maiden walked into the men's bath area and it was empty. The changing area was empty, the shower area was empty, even the pool was empty. "Did Yukari gap them out?" She thought.

Reimu walked closer to the edge of the pool and saw nothing but water and steam. Suddenly a guy rose out of the water and shouted, "NOW!"

An armor-plated hand grabbed one leg and a leather glove grabbed the other leg. Both hands then pulled her into her watery demise.

Reimu was panicking. Immediately she thought of that one time when a disgusting doujin from the outside world landed inside the donation box; the book was about three guys forcing themselves on a shrine maiden that wasn't her, but looked like her. She pulled out one of her strongest spell cards and shouted, "Divine Arts: Omnidirectional Demon-Binding Circle!" everyone close to Reimu was engulfed by a explosive barrier.

The guy looked at the two forms of his unconscious guild members, he rose both of his hands. "I surren-" And then he met a yin-yang ball to the face. His body was flung from the pool, right into the center divider that separated the men and the women, and turned the bath area into a unisex area.

The wet shrine maiden walked out of the bath area and leaned against the wall. Her heart was beating really fast, the battle was extremely easy, but that wasn't the reason why her heart is pounding. "I can't believe that dirty book almost came true." She whispered.

"Reimu!" a voice rang out, it belonged to Marisa Kirisame, who was being carried by Sanae Kochiya.

"Marisa, Sanae. I thought I told you guys to stay at my shrine." Reimu looked at Marisa's legs which were in casts, "Especially you! That... youkai or monster thing nearly got the best of you last week. You were lucky that it just broke your legs!"

"Aww, I'm touched that you're worry about me ze~"

"They're called FOEs!" Sanae corrected in excitement and then added on, "They're from this video game series called Etrian Odyssey and-"

Reimu placed her hand over Sanae's mouth, "I get, I get, don't freak out about anything from the outside world."

"But I have to be excited over this!" Upon saying this, the green-haired shrine maiden's eye pupils transformed into beaming green stars much to Reimu's dismay, "Don't you get it? This means that video game universes are real! Not only that, but video games are a human creation, so we are actually very capable of building entire universes! That could also mean that more anime and video games are real! Blah, blah, blah..."

Whatever else that came out of Sanae's mouth was ignored by Reimu and Marisa as she was off in her own little world. Reimu shot an annoyed look at Marisa and whispered, "See? This is why I wanted her to stay home, I knew something like this would happened."

Marisa gave a grin and shrug.

* * *

 **Notes**

That concludes this chapter, stay tuned for the next one by the end of May (Maybe after May in my worse case) because of university work. Oh god that battle in the bath areas, I could've went for something completely perverted, but I chose not to.


End file.
